helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Awareness
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info All people around you seem to have a solid belief, while you are still at loss. So... if you walk around, you might be able to find something. Objective Realize the social changes of Finsel in the slums. Rewards EXP +1 604 900 Diamond +50 Divine Melody x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Lucilia titled "The guardian of the text" that reads: :Miss Ellenstein, I never understand why my lady would come to such a backward place to pass on the doctrines of the goddess since the Lionheart Kingdom is obviously more advanced than Finsel in all respects. And I also don't understand why my lady still stay here and not willing to go back now. But that doesn't matter. It is my duty to serve the lady. Since my lady decides to stay, I will accompany her and protect her no matter what happens. Transcript Story Chat 1 Servant: Miss, there aren't any people on the streets now. Magda: Yes, some people have fled, other have hidden, and some... Servant: Miss! That person, he.... hung himself? Magda: He was defeated by fear. Servant: But... It's too worthless to commit suicide. The Sullas haven't broken in the city yet. Magda: Let's go. Servant: Miss, the direction you are going is the slums. It's not safe there recently. Are you going to the wrong direction? Magda: No, this is the place I want to go to. Story Chat 2 Lucilia: Your Highness, it's not the time to act at your will. You should go back with me. Florna: I... I told you not to call me Your Highness outside... Lucilia: Sorry, miss, you should go back with me. Florna: We haven't found Jiu... I can't go back at this time. Lucilia: What happened to the Sulla girl has nothing to do with us. I just want to make sure you are safe. Florna: Jiu is my friend, I can't leave her alone, and I... I can protect myself. Lucilia: As long as you continue to work with the guardsmen, you may encounter the same danger as the last time in the Amber Throne. Florna: Lucilia, stop trying to persuade me... I have made my decision. Lucilia: Your Highness, you... what if anything happens to you! Your brother and father should... Florna: I... I believe... we will find Jiu, and the captain can take us to defeat the Sullas, we can survive. Lucilia: Your Highness... Florna: Well, I've told you... don't call me Your Highness... Lucilia: Cough! Please excuse me for being rude. Miss Ellenstein, when did you come? Lucilia: Wait, aren't you here to cotton up after knowing the true identity of my lady? Magda: What did you say?? Lucilia: (Pushing glasses) In this case, I have to take it seriously. Magda: ?? : Story Root 2 : Lucilia: If you come on such a purpose, at lest pay more attention to your dress. But now, you still have a chance to make it up. : Magda: (It's a stern and serious chief maid...) : Ends Story Root 1 Lucilia: It seems that you are well prepared, at least you are in accordance with the dress code of meeting her royal highness. However, Her Royal Highness has been entangled enough recently... Florna: -Lucilia. Miss Ellenstein is different. She is not going to ask me for anything. Let her come over here. Lucilia: ...I know. (whisper) Have you heard that? Magda: If you are referring to persuading Miss Florna to return to her country, then... yes. Lucilia: If you don't mind, please help me persuade her. Finsel is no longer a safe place. Magda: ...So, you stopped me to tell me about it? Lucilia: Please. Magda: I understand. Florna: Lucilia, Miss Ellenstein, what are you talking about? Lucilia: Nothing, Miss Ellenstein said that she wants to have a walk with you and I agreed. Magda: Ok, your maid has gone far away. It seems that she is not going to bother us. Florna: Yeah... Magda: You must have guessed what she said to me just now? Florna: ... Magda: Anyway, I have to thank you for the badge you sent me, it helped me a lot. Florna: You... don't mind me hiding... Magda: Everyone has a secret, and I am no exception. Florna: ... Magda: Don't worry, I am not here to persuade you for Lucilia. Florna: Ah? Magda: But I don't understand, why did you come to Finsel as a priest? Florna: Because... I always feel that something is calling me here... Magda: Call? Florna: As described in the Holy Scriptures, Aixel feeels the call of the goddess and leaves the desert... Magda: Although I don't understand how it feels, I remember you said that being a priest to Finsel is the only choice you made following your heart. Florna: Yes, after that, even if I have to sacrifice myself for power and responsibilities... I can... feel at ease. Magda: ... Florna: Why do you look at me like this? Don't worry, this is not a sad story. I was not forced. This is what I've accepted long time before, and I know the fate will come sooner or later. Magda: So this is why you are not willing to leave Finsel? Florna: Kind... kind of. Magda: Does Lucilia know? Florna: Lucilia is very concerned about me... but sometimes she can't understand, I... I still have a lot to do, after I finish those, I will consider returning to my country... Magda: (Nyx... Florna, they are all working hard on their own path of life.) (What about me? What should I do next? Before the Viscount was taken away, he didn't leave me any hints...) Florna: Miss Ellenstein, the captain is still on the patrol mission, I... I should return to the team. Magda: Can I go with you? Hosta: Handsome, I said that the slums don't have the people you are looking for. You come here so often, aren't you here to... Helena: Sister Hosta, why do have to you say it loud? Look at him, his ears are red~ Hosta: It's been a long time since the last time I say the young boy's blushing face. Helena: I didn't think of it... The so-called captain of guardsmen is still a young boy. Hey, the captain, the tavern is on the left, the arena is on the right, if you are looking for the back market, you can come later. Alan: You got it wrong, I am not coming... Helena: Ahh - if you want more, you know where to find me and sister Hosta~ Florna: They... they are bullying the captain... I... Magda: Don't worry, Alan will solve it, believe him. Florna: (Can the captain... handle them?) Hosta: Ok, Helena, stop teasing him. Let's see what the little handsome is about to say. Alan: I want to talk directly to the leader of the slums. DO you know where she is? Hosta: Hey, seems like the little handsome prefers short girls. Helena: The captain, there are no more than three people in the slums who have met Shana. You want to see her? There's a long queue before you. Alan: But isn't Finsel in the moment of crisis? If I can meet Shana... Hosta: Moment of crisis? Isn't this a game of the nobility? Does it have anything to do with us? Helena: Captain, it's not your fault that Finsel is in crisis and it may not be credited on you even if Finsel is saved. Why do you do so much for them? Alan: Ladies, the slums is a part of Finsel. In order to protect the safety of people in slums, I hope to include the slums into the area of patrol of the City Guard. I am not your enemy. Hosta: Pfft. If you want to patrol here, do it at your will. Anyways, the nobles have forgotten this place. Alan: Thank you for your cooperation. Florna: Amazing... people in slums used to hate us. Alan: Florna, Magda? You came just in time. We should tell the other members this news. From today on, the slums are also included in the patrol area of guardsmen. Magda: (It seems that Alan has come out of the shadows, great...) Maid's voice: My lady! Magda: How did you come? Maid: My lady! Phew... Phew... Hurry go back home! At home... the madam, she... Magda: !! I will go back soon! Alan: Florna, let's follow up! Helena: Sister Hosta, they are all gone. Hosta: Don't you keep your pose? Helena: Of course, this posture leaning against the door hurts my waist badly~ Hosta: Why don't we follow up to see what happened? Helena: Good idea~ Story Chat 3 Magda: Mother! ...Mother!! Mother!!!! Where are you! Eliza's voice: Is it Magda? I am here. Magda: ...! What happened just now? Are you injured? Let me see! Eliza: Don't worry... don't worry... I... Cough, cough, cough! Magda: Your forehead is hot! Lie down, cover with quilt, I... I will get you some hot water, then... Alan: Magda, don't worry. I can help Madam find a doctor. Even though most of the doctors have already moved away, I have a friend who lives outside the city that has some medical skill. She should be able to help. Magda: But later on, you still have patrolling to do, don't you? Alan: Uh...... yes. Magda: I can't let my personal matters get in the way of your work. How about this- give the address of your friend to my servant, and let him go fetch her? Alan: Alright. Magda: Now tell me, what happened just now? Maid: A group of people broke into our house wanting to rob us, and they even scared the madam, I.... I chased them away. Magda: You...? Maid: Miss, you forget I can use darts. Eliza: Cough, cough... She's right.... Luckily she was there... Magda: ...Thank you. Maid: Miss, no need, this... This is my duty! Alan: I let the servant ride on horseback. He should bring the doctor back soon. Florna: Be... Before that, let me see Mrs Eliza.... Though my healing magic cannot heal illnesses, I can make her more comfortable... Magda: Please. Alan: Who knew the refugees would dare to break into the noble district! Magda, I'll include the areas near here in our patrol as well! Magda: The Kangila campgrounds... the entirety of the Slums... and the city gates.... The patrol areas of the Guardsmen are wide enough, you should focus your manpower on the people who need it more. As for the area near my house, let me think of a plan... Hosta: Helena, have you served noble women before? Helena: It's not like you don't know, I love taking on challenging tasks... Hosta: Speaking of which, my old bones haven't been this excited in ages. Alan: Are you two talking.... about what I'm thinking of? Helena: Little captain, what are you thinking of? Why not share with us~ Magda: Are the both of you joking? Hosta: Lady Ellenstein, do you feel like we've overstepped our boundaries? Helena: Little girl, you need to think about this~ Both of our identities~ Even stepping into your house is an insult. Magda: ... I am very grateful to the both of you for being willing to extend a helping hand even in Finsel's most dangerous moment. As for identities, who cares? I'm not a noble by birth anyways. Helena: Oh oh oh? Hosta, this is a big secret! Hosta: Who cares, it's not like we know very little of them. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 10